Hearts Burst Into Fire
by jolleIQ
Summary: After a heartbreaking goodbye, Star returns to Earth after three long years. How will Marco react? Read and find out! Also my first ever songfic, inspired by the song "Hearts Burst Into Fire", the credits for which I do not claim!


**A/N: Eyy, look at that, I made a songfic! Why, you ask? Well, I've been in love with this song for the last, what, 7 years :3? Anyway, I was listening to it on my way home (ironic) and the idea for this one-shot just hit me, so I decided to try writing my first ever songfic! I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if the structure of it is bad, I have no idea how songfics are supposed to look like, so I just went with my intuition.**

 **Also, consider this a replacement and apology for not updating my other fanfics this week. I'm not suffering a writer's block or anything (thank God!) but time's have been a little hectic lately; nothing I can't handle, though!**

 **EDIT, November 7th, 2016, CET+1: Removed all song lyrics due to the site's policy. If you want to know which lyrics this songfic is bassed on, Google 'Hearts Burst Into Fire' by Bullet For my Valentine, who are the owners of the song.**

 **-jolleIQ**

 **P.S. In my defence, kind Sir, I did not copy and paste them in, I _wrote_ them in :3! (Don't ban my account XD!)**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy; I own nothing except for the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

Star sighed heavily, gripping her wand tightly and using every ounce of her willpower to stop her body from shaking violently due to the overdose of anxiety flowing through each and every vein. She bore a look of concern, the uncertainty of what was to come driving her mind crazy. She was quiet. Unusually quiet.

"Everything alright in there, milady?" The carriage driver asked her, not used to seeing her sit in complete silence. Then again, she usually had company with her whenever he drove her around to royal meetings. Nevertheless, it was his job to make sure nothing happened to her during the trip, lest he wants Queen Moon to behead him. "Are you feeling sick, perhaps?"

Star's head shot up. "Oh, I'm alright, Alfred. I was just thinking..."

"About what, milady?" The man asked.

Star smiled. "C'mon Alfred! I told you a million times to just call me 'Star'. There's no need for formalities!"

He chuckled. "If the Queen caught me calling you by your first name, I doubt I'd see the light of day again!"

Star laughed. "Yeah, my mom _does_ have her moments, but I'm sure that she'd let it slide since you have been a loyal servant for as long as I can remember. So please, call me by my name from now on, alright? That's an order!"

"As you wish, Star," the man chuckled. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Star gazed out of the window, watching her surroundings pass by. "Honestly, everything; I'm having seconds thought about this whole thing." She shifted in her seat. "What should I say? What should I do? Was it even a good idea to do this in the first place?" A brief silence followed, Star looking down at the floor of the carriage. "Will he even want to see me? Does he even... remember me...?". With every question, the uncertainty in her mind increased, which was noticeable in the increasing doubtfulness of her voice.

"Well, we're almost there, so there's no real point in bickering over it now, is there? And besides-" The carriage driver turned his attention back towards the road, "You'll never know unless you try, correct?"

The young princess remained silent as the carriage drove on. She lifted her head up; indeed, it was too late to turn back now. Even if her mind was screaming for her to stop what she was doing and return to Mewni, in her heart, she simply had to do this. She was on her way back to her former home; back to Earth, after 3 whole years.

 _..._

"Marco!" Janna exclaimed, banging on his room's door. Jackie stood next to her, bearing an expression of concern. "We are not leaving until you come out of this room!"

There was no response.

Janna's expression softened a bit. "Dude," she began, speaking loudly so that he would hear her. "You're been doing this every year for 3 years now. You've gotta man up about it!"

Again, nothing.

Janna gave up and looked at Jackie. "You give it a try. Maybe he'll listen to you," she told her as she stepped away from the door, making enough room for Jackie.

"Marco, listen," she began, her voice soothing and caring. "What you're doing isn't healthy for you, nor is it gonna change anything! I know that you think it's your fault, and that Star meant a lot to you, she meant a lot to us too, but that's no reason to be acting like this!"

When she finished, the rapid sound of footsteps began sounding from within the room. Moments later, the door was flung open by Marco, who had an angry glare on his face.

"You don't know anything!" he shouted, scaring the two girls. His expression was that of both anger and hurt. "Star was the best thing that happened to me, and I chased her away! Of course it's my fault!"

The two girls frowned; they had lived through this scenario twice already. Every year, on this day, Marco would literally disappear from the face of society and lock himself up inside Star's old abandoned room, doing who know's what in there, and would refuse to accept help and brush away any human contact, even that of his own parents, who called upon the aid of Jackie and Janna to pry his mind out of the dark place it was in. The past 2 years they'd been unsuccessful, and this year wasn't looking to be any different.

"Marco," Jackie spoke up, her voice sincere, "Listen, we're here for you. If you wanna talk, we'll gladly listen, but you've gotta forget about what happened and move on, or else-"

"You're asking me to just forget about it! To forget about Star!" Marco demanded.

"Marco-"

"Just, leave me alone... please..." he practically begged them, utter sadness in his voice.

With that, Jackie and Janna left, understanding the boy's anger and frustration directed towards himself. They understood that an eternity could pass and he still wouldn't forgive himself. They pitied him. He didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

Marco closed the door and turned around, then walked over to the window and gazed outside. It may have been bright and sunny outside, all he saw, however, were dark clouds.

 _..._

The carriage came to a halt. Without any delay, the driver hopped off of the driver's seat and walked around the carriage to open the door for Star.

The 17-year old princess stepped out of the carriage and gave the man a solemn nod, a gesture which he returned. He then proceeded to go back to his seat and drive off and into a dimensional portal that opened by itself a few feet in front of the carriage. Shorty after, the carriage and driver were gone, and Star was left alone in the middle of the road.

 _3 years..._ she thought. 3 years of being away from this place. 3 long years of being away from the Diaz family, her friends, Earth; Marco...

Star turned her head around, now facing the one place she'd never expected to return to; the Diaz' house. Feelings of nostalgia swept through her as she eyed the all-to-familiar structure, very few things having changed in her absence. A smile crept onto her face, memories of some of the best moments of her life flooding her mind.

Her expression grew sorrowful as her eyes darted towards the doorstep, memories of _that day_ overlapping any other thought. She remembered it clearly; the fighting, the shouting, the hurtful words she and Marco spat at each other before the former slapped him across the face and stormed out of the house. She still remembers his face; a face of confusion, frustration, anger, but most of all, pain and hurt. Not physical pain, but emotional.

She couldn't face him after that. It was over; Their friendship was gone.

She still remembers it all-to-clearly; crying in an alley, her knees pressed against her chest, the feeling of loneliness... Then, she'd just cut open a portal to Mewni and left. No packing up, no final goodbyes, nothing. He probably hated her now, and that was the one thought her heart couldn't handle, Marco resenting her existence.

Her parents didn't question her decision nor did they bring the issue up. They saw how upset their daughter was, depressed even. It pained them to see her like that, yet they knew that this was her fight, not theirs, so they weren't going to force her into anything she didn't like.

Star smiled; she had great parents.

Finally, she took a shuddering breath and began walking towards the front door. Before she could ring the doorbell, however, two familiar faces stepped out of the house. Janna and Jackie simply stared at her, she stared back. They didn't exchange words, only tiny smiles.

"He's upstairs," Jackie stated, knowing exactly what Star's question would be,and what her intent was. Star briefly nodded, her lips whispering 'Thank you' before she walked past the two girls and into the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, upon spotting her, stared at her in amazement before exchanging knowing looks. They both smiled and shared a hug with her. Star broke the hug.

"He's in _your_ room, sweetheart," Mrs. Diaz told her. Star grinned upon hearing the woman say that, glad that the two of them were ready and willing to accept her after what had happened.

Her expression grew worried again; they may have accepted her but, would he?

Star turned around and crept upstairs, stopping in front of her old room. It was now or never.

 _..._

Marco leaned on the window sighed; What he wouldn't do to turn back time and take back all of those hurtful words. To see Star's face, to make her smile, to hear her laugh...

He raised an eyebrow. Something had caught his attention. A carriage driving down the street. Wait, a carriage? What was a carriage doing here of all places?

Hastily, Marco turned around and ran across the room and towards the door, feeling a rush of ecstasy.

Opening the door, he felt a wave of emotions flow through him. His eyes had to be deceiving him, his mind had to be playing tricks on him. And yet, there she was, Star, standing in front of him, looking even more beautiful than his memories would let him believe.

"Hi..." she greeted him in a tiny voice, shyly raising her hand.

"Hi..." he responded in a breathless voice, still in shock. The two stared at each other, neither one knowing what to do next.

By unspoken consent, Marco stepped to the side and allowed Star to walk into the room, promptly closing the door behind her.

She was quite surprised upon inspecting her room; everything was exactly as she'd left it, not one piece of furniture of scattered clothing out of place, which was very odd, given what a neat-freak Marco was.

The turned around to face the said boy, meeting his eyes with her own, her breath caught; What now?

 _..._

"Star..." Marco whispered, extending his hand, trying to reach out to her, a look of pain and sorrow on his face.

"Marco, what ever happened to, you know... us..." Star asked, her head lowered and her bangs covering her face. Marco took a step forward, then stopped.

He didn't know how to answer that. Should he just apologize? Would that even account for anything anymore?

"I...we... got into a fight and, um..." He began, the right words alluding him. "Star, that day... why'd you leave?"

This question stung both him and her, and as much as it pained him to put her on the spot like this, he simply had to know.

"I don't know," she admitted. "After it all happened, I was afraid that you'd hate me and would never talk to me again. I couldn't halndle that thought, so I ran away and-"

"Are you crazy! I could never hate you!" Marco exclaimed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I was mad, yeah, but I could never bring myself to hate you, Star. After you left, I was so devastated that I didn't go out of the house for an entire month, hoping that you'd come back!"

"You waited for me for an entire month?" she whispered, still facing the floor.

"Of course, Star. I wanted to apologize to you, but you never gave me the chance..." he replied. "What I said that day, I didn't mean any of it! I never wanted you to leave; my life's lonely without you..."

She couldn't take it anymore; the reunion, the emotions, the memories, his words; it was all too much for her frail heart to handle. Lifting her head up, she looked him in the eyes, seeing a blurry image of her once closest friend, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've missed you and... and-" Through choking sobs, she barely managed to form a coherent sentence before lunging forward and giving him the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone, breaking down in the warmth of his arms, Marco tenderly wrapping them around her, tears streaming down his face as well. They remained thus, locked in an embrace happy to be holding each other once more.

Together they cried.

Only in each other's arms did they truly feel at home.

The lonely nights, the bitter and cloudy days, the pain of being seperated for so long, it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was here and now.

 _..._

After a small eternity had passed, the choking and sobbing finally ceased, leaving daft tear-lines on their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Marco... I'm so sorry..." Star managed to utter, just barely.

"Shh... it's alright," Marco said in a soothing voice while brushing her back with his hand.

"I shouldn't have said those mean things to you, I shouldn't have left, I-"

"It's not your fault Star," Marco stated, pulling away from the hug but still holding her in his arms and looking her in the eyes. "Honestly, we were both stupid to argue like that,"

"Mess-up twins, ya know?" Star joked, finally smiling.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Marco exclaimed, actually managing to get a laugh from Star.

They gazed at each other again, their eyes lid.

"I've really missed you, Marco," Star admitted, blushing and leaning in closer. The longer Marco stared at her, the more beautiful she looked, even more than in his memories.

"I..." Marco muttered.

He leaned in while Star tilted her head to the side, and closed the gap between their lips. The touch sent shivers down their spines, the two humming happily as Star wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Time stood still as the two continued their intimate embrace, their hearts feeling as if they'd burst at any moment, and their bodies burning up, feeling as if they'd been set on fire.

The feeling was amazing and they didn't want it to stop, ever.

 _..._

Their lips finally parted, breaking the kiss and leaving them both breathless. Marco drew her into another hug, Star nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

Marco embraced her once more, letting more tears stream down his face. This time, however, they were tears of joy; The one thing he'd been missing, longing for, without which he felt incomplete, had finally returned to him. This time he wouldn't let go of her; not now, not ever.

He gazed into her eyes, she gazed into his. Both of them knew, this was how it was supposed to be, always. They smiled tenderly at each other. Marco placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a single tear, hit touch feeling warm and comforting against Star's skin, the girl responding with a tender smile and a hum.

"So," she broke the companionable silence, "Does this mean I can come back?"

Marco smiled warmly. "Welcome home, Star," he told her before kissing her on the forehead. "Welcome home..." he repeated, taking her hand.

Holding hands and smiling, the two made their way downstairs, ready for the bombardment of questions they would receive, happy to be reunited and most importantly, together.

 _..._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Alright guys, I normally don't ask for this, but I would _love_ some feedback on this one, positive or negative, just to get an idea of how well or how bad I did, given that this was a first for me! I didn't go into too much detail, given that it is a one-shot and that I didn't wanna make it too long, and I'm sorry it it feels rushed, but I still hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And oh, before I forget, the song is called 'Hearts Burst Into Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
